


(In)Voluntarily

by Pelissa



Series: Temptation [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bickering, Blood, Comic, Fan Comics, Gore, Guns, M/M, May seem dubious but it isn’t, Violence, and he is totally into it, he could still floor his ass if he wanted to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelissa/pseuds/Pelissa
Summary: Wesker didn't die in Kijuju but escaped imprisonment through the BSAA. Years have passed and he is believed to be dead due to no further activities involving his persona. But then they find and arrest him and the BSAA isn't quite sure what to do with him...And then the higher-ups make a decision and a lot of people are displeased with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This comic is by far not fully planned through but that never stopped me from starting one. This comic can be seen as the follow-up of "The Second Accident" but also as an individual project.  
> Have fun reading it! :)


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uffff... I consider colouring all pages and not only the first 3 pages...  
> What do you say? I might die trying to but I am up to the challenge :'D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUUUUUN.  
> I mean, I guess you already knew it was Wesker anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnnnd now you know why the title is "(In)Voluntarily". xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff - story development - whatever - the story is finally truly starting now, kinda, welp... see ya! :'D  
> Plot?  
> What plot?  
> English? I don't do English...  
> -hides behind Chris-


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tension, the anger, the flirting (which is no flirting at all; they are only pissed because of their situation)... xD


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wesker really hates being in this position...


	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK AT THAT BOOTY.  
> Gdi, Wesker!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hrmpf. Hrmpf.  
> I got a new art program from my brother. Hopefully, I am faster from now on. Though, I still have to work on my slow ass laptop...

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe you want to consider supporting me on patreon? Or ko-fi? xD


End file.
